


Trevor Belmont | Alucard

by Anatai



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Alucard is so precious, Art, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatai/pseuds/Anatai
Summary: Fanart for Quarra's and Xantissa's story,"Where Sleeping Wolves Lie".
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Trevor Belmont | Alucard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Sleeping Wolves Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097181) by [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> Read the fanfic and shower authors with kudos <3
> 
> Scream at me at my [tumblr](https://anataarts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
